Common Interests
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: Ladonia decides that he likes Finland. Now if only he could get him to turn over to his side...


Common Interests

He had tried to ignore it; pretend they weren't there and focus all his attention on his video game but it was failing. Failing like Sealand's plans to get recognized. Failing like Molossia's face. He was about ready to march over and tackle Sealand if he didn't shut up soon. Why was Sve even encouraging him? He couldn't understand it, did he want the little octopus to grow actual tentacles and become an unstoppable monster? Did he?

Despite how much he hated himself for it, he couldn't help but sneak a quick look at them. Sure enough, Sve was pushing Sealand on the swing; the former listening in on Sealand's blabber like it was the most interesting thing in the world since the invention of the internet. He scowled and forced himself to look back at his game but he was squishing the buttons too hard and he wasn't even paying attention anymore to whether he was winning or losing.

Why was he even here? He'd made it absolutely clear (when he'd been ripped away from the front door he'd been holding on for dear life) that he didn't want to come. He'd done nothing but bad mouth both Sve and Sealand in the car, refusing to acknowledge Finland's attempts to change the subject into something more pleasant. If he was going to be miserable he was going to make everyone else be miserable too. That'll teach them next time when they force him to do something he doesn't want to do. No one orders around the great kingdom of Ladonia.

"You look like you're trying to sprout antlers," Finland teased right next to his ear.

What in the—

It was too late to stop the smashing of heads and they both cried out in surprise. The noise attracted the attention of both Sve and Sealand, but seeing nothing wrong went back to talking about…whatever.

Ladonia was too shocked to protest when Finland started apologizing and mothering him. He let himself be hauled up and dusted off while Finland talked about how he didn't know that would happen and that he hadn't meant to scare him.

"Are you hurt?" Finland finally asked holding him out by the shoulders.

That pulled him out of his trance and instead glared at the petite man only to deflate at the sight of his eyes. _Jäklar__!_ It was impossible to get angry at him! It was like he had some sort of magic power that made any angry emotion aimed at him turn into guilt and shame. It was funny when it happened with Sealand and Denmark but not when it was him.

"I'm fine," he said and pushed away. He bent down to pick up his gameboy, looking it over for scratches. Nothing looked broken but he'd lost his game. He tried to remember if he'd saved. Aw, hours of work had possibly been lost, though he wasn't feeling too bad about it. Nothing could really feel as crappy as this crappy family outing. He glanced back at Finland who hadn't moved away from him and was actually standing around watching him. "What?" he asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

At the question, Finland smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Nothing. I just came over to see if you wanted some company. You looked lonely."

Ladonia huffed in indignation. "I'm not lonely." What gave him that impression? He doesn't need anyone that isn't his king, people, and land. So what if Sve and practically everyone else in the world pay Sealand more attention? It just proved how much of a weirdo Sealand is compared to everyone else. Of course a man made fort declaring itself independent would garner more attention.

"Well, do you want to go and get some ice cream?"

That perked up his interest instantly and before he could stop himself, asked, "Can I have strawberry and chocolate?"

Finland laughed. "Of course."

Good. He smiled as if he'd won some victory (which technically he had since Sve had forbidden him dessert and traveling to other countries after he'd sabotaged Sealand's website for a day and declared Sealand his colony. Sealand had been furious, Sve disappointed but Ladonia had been too smug to care. It had been worth it).

"Come along then," Finland said, taking his hand into his own. He froze and then immediately tried to wiggle out of it but the squeeze only forced him to stop and accept the fact that he was stuck. He glared at their joined hands before frowning and then ignoring it. He'd tolerate it for now. This was _only_ because of the ice cream and _not_ because Finland's smile made him feel tingly around the face or that his hand was smaller and warmer against his. Kugel made him feel this way sometimes too and Ladonia hadn't put too much thought into figuring out whether it was a normal reaction or not.

They walked across the park, Finland absentmindedly telling him to look both ways before crossing.

"I'm not a child," Ladonia said wryly but that didn't stop him from feeling special.

Finland smiled, reaching to rest his hand on his neck and Ladonia shivered. "I know that. Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, well, Sealand's stupid and that's why he needs you to tell him what to do."

"Ladonia! I won't have you badmouthing him."

"It's true," he grumbled but happily let himself be led to the ice cream shop on the other side of the street. The bell jingled and a couple of heads turned to look at them, giving them quick smiles of welcome. Ladonia looked around, judging. Small but nicely decorated. Clean and with friendly people. It smelled delicious too and, he squinted at the menu. Hmm, interesting flavors. Maybe he should forgo chocolate and go for the oatmeal cookie flavor.

He felt a nudge and glared at Finland who was motioning for him to place his order. He blushed but quickly straightened his shoulders and addressed the lady behind the counter.

"Double scoop. One strawberry, the other the oatmeal cookie." He felt a small tap on his shoulder. "Please," he added grudgingly.

The lady just smiled. "Sure thing." He watched her prepare it and reached for it eagerly when it was done. Finland had to wait a couple of minutes before he was handed his sundae. Ladonia stared at it, amazed at the size and the amount of sugar that was probably in it. He wasn't going to say anything though.

"Do you want to eat here or take it back to the park?"

Ladonia thought about Sve and Sealand and said bluntly, "Here's fine."

They chose a table by the window, out of the way from everyone but with a clear view of the park. Ladonia attacked his cone with the enthusiasm of someone having gone without anything sweet for two weeks. After a couple of seconds of this he pulled back and smacked his lips, quirking them into a half smile and Finland returned it with one of his own honest smiles; the one that Sve and Sealand try to coax out of him almost daily but somehow always manage to coax out a nervous one instead. This might, possibly, maybe, make up for the horrible morning he'd had.

"Looks like you're feeling better already," Finland said as he placed a spoonful of vanilla, marshmallows, and chocolate drizzle into his mouth.

Maybe. "Yeah."

There was a nice and comfortable feeling around them and he didn't care that Finland was starting to talk about random stuff.

Instead he took this time to actually look at Finland. The guy was always around Sve (or Sve was always around him. Same difference). It had always confused him. Beause of it he'd always just written him off as some ditzy nobody, harmless but also useless when thinking about his own ambition of being better than Sweden. If it ever came down to it, he was almost positive Finland would remain neutral so at least there was that. For the life of him though, no matter how much he looked at it, he couldn't understand why Finland was with Sve in the first place. Sve was scary, emotionless, serious and expressionless like a brick wall. Finland was the complete opposite in every respect. No matter how he looked at it, the equation wouldn't compute. It was almost as bad as the Norway and Denmark equation (although as far as he knew they weren't calling each other wife and husband).

"Why are you with Sve?"

Finland froze mid bite and drew back with a nervous chuckle, eyes darting around as if checking to see that no one was staring at him. "What do you mean? We're not _together_ together, if that's what you're talking about?"

Ladonia gave him an 'I don't believe you' look and started to throw facts at his face. "But he calls you his wife, you're over so much it's like you practically live with us, when you _are_ over you share a room with him, and Sealand calls you Mama. You make us breakfast, lunch, and dinner, if I get hurt you patch me up, if I've done something wrong you scold me, and on my birthday you make a cake and give me presents."

"That's because I care about you!" he interjected. "And also Sweden and Sealand." He blushed as he continued to explain himself. "As for those other things, well…Sweden is a good friend and I treasure him even though he sometimes scares me and I trust him not to do anything – uh – inappropriate…" he trailed off. The ice cream suddenly looked way more interesting and he started shoveling more into his mouth.

"I still don't get it," he mumbled.

"That's alright." He got a feeling that Finland was relieved that he didn't get it.

Ladonia chewed on his straw for a bit and then said, "So you care about me right?"

A nod.

"If that's true, then does that mean I can call you my wife too? You treasure me, you trust me, I won't do anything 'inappropriate' and I'm even better for you because I can't scare you."

The more he talked about it the better it sounded.

"I don't want to be like monster Sealand and call you Mama." And it sounds wrong. Wife though, wife made the tingly feeling come back to his face.

"Okay," Finland said standing up abruptly. Abandoning his sundae (poor sundae), Finland grabbed his wrist, making Ladonia almost drop his cone, and dragging him out of the ice cream shop in a hurry. He didn't look at him as he started talking. "I think you might have had a little too much sugar." He laughed and shook his head. "The things you say."

Ladonia frowned in annoyance. He hated being treated like child. "But I'm serious."

"No you're not. I can't be your wife because first of all, I'm not a woman."

"But you let Sve call you his wife and Sealand calls you mother. What kinda argument is that?"

"I don't let them," he elaborated. "They just do despite how many times I've told them not to."

They stood facing the park. They couldn't see Sweden or Sealand but that wasn't what was important now.

Ladonia wiggled around until he was facing Finland. "Well, I'm better than Sve in everyway and I want to call you my wife. From what you just told me, you can't do anything about it so there."

Finland froze up, mouth opening into a small 'o' and Ladonia stared at the delicate lips for longer than was normal. He could feel the blasted heat making its way to his neck and he tried his best to push it back down.

"Come on," Ladonia said, tugging at Finland's hand and guiding him back to where Sweden and Sealand were waiting for them. They looked worried but as soon as they spotted them they broke into a run. Or Sealand broke into a run, his monster legs trampling the innocent grass like a bulldozer while Sve just sort of trailed behind him, his face expressionless like always.

Or maybe not because Finland just looked at him and said, "I'm sorry we worried you Sweden. I just took Ladonia for some ice cream."

Sweden nodded but Sealand, who was snuggling up against Finland's belly, lifted his head to look up at Finland with outrage. "What! And you didn't take me? You meanie!"

"Hey, back off brat!" Ladonia said wiggling his way in between them and forcibly separating them. "Don't call Finland names!"

Sealand puffed up his chest. "I wasn't calling mama names!"

"Yes you were!"

Finland watched with a worried look while Sweden made his way over to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ch'ldrn –,"

He would have said more but Ladonia spotted him getting too close to Finland and it didn't sit well with him. He'd already decided that if Finland was too scared to take care of himself then Ladonia was going to do it for him. He ignored Sealand, who was put off by it, and yanked on Finland's shirt.

"Hey," he said to Sve. He waved his hand in an imitation of an invisible barrier. "Keep at least ten feet away from Finland or else I'll declare war on you again!"

Obviously confused, Sve settled on his default face and said, "Wh't'r ye d'ing?"

"I'm protecting Finland from you since he's too scared to do it himself."

"Ladonia," Finland started but was cut off by Sve.

"He's m'w'fe."

Ladonia openly laughed at that. "Oh yeah?"

"What's going on?" Sealand called from the background.

Ladonia looked up at Finland. "Finland. I need to tell you something."

Confused at the change of subject, Finland answered, "What's you're –,"

"No," he said shaking his head. He gave Sve one last glare. "Lean closer."

Sve was as confused as Finland but Sealand caught on quick. Before he could call out a warning, Finland had leaned in closer and Ladonia took the opportunity to kiss him on the lips. It was a quick peck, innocent really but the intention was far from being innocent. He pulled back from a shocked Finland to smirk grandiosely at Sve's darkened face. "Not anymore. He's my wife now. I'm gonna steal him from you and when I become my own nation, I'll make Finland my queen." He could just see it now. The Kingdom of Ladonia-Finland!

Sealand watched the scene with his mouth hanging open unsure on what to do. Sve though, looked like he was going to take a step forward. For the first time at seeing Sve's face, Ladonia hesitated in his actions but quickly talked himself out of the fear and continued with his bold attitude.

It was Finland who made the first move and his voice brought Sweden and Ladonia away from their standoff.

"This has gone on long enough."

That tone…

Uh-oh. A shiver ran down their backs. Finland was angry.

"This outing is over." He jabbed heatedly at the car. "Everyone get in. I'm driving us back home and I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you."

Ladonia frowned and opened his mouth to protest but a hand from Sve told him it was better to do as the Finnish man said. He pushed Ladonia forward, grabbing Sealand along the way. Finland walked behind them, watching them to make sure they followed his orders.

"W'tch yur heads," Sweden mumbled as the two of them climbed in silently, Ladonia looking dejected and Sealand giving him accusing looks. Sweden opened the door to his side of the car as Finland settled himself in the driver's seat. There was a tense atmosphere in the air between them as Finland inserted the car key and watched the car purr to life. He adjusted the rearview mirror and expertly maneuvered out of the parking lot.

"This sucks," Sealand grumbled, crossing his arms over his stomach huffily. "I didn't even do anything."

"Oh yeah, poor innocent Sealand," Ladonia whispered back.

Finland's face snapped towards them and it scared them into silence. "What did I say?"

There was no talking after and while Sealand entertained himself with Angry Birds on his phone, Ladonia went over the days events. He decided that although he didn't like, or even approve, of getting bossed around and made to appear weak by Finland, he figured that he would allow it only on the bases that since Finland was going to be his queen they needed to be equals. Satisfied with his explanation he pulled out his laptop (which he'd left on in the car for safe keeping) and began surfing the web.

He was aware that he wouldn't be let off so easily by Sve (or Finland and he could definitely expect much badgering from Sealand – that was a given) but he didn't care. If anything he relished the challenge because he knew he'd win eventually.

All in all it hadn't been _that_ bad of a day.

**A/N: Cause I'm putting off updating my other story. Also, wanted to draw a parallel between Sweden and his child (as I like to call him). It would make since that they'd like the same things doncha think? Also, I get a kick out of Ladonia crushing on Finland and being very demonstrative about it in front of Sweden because he knows it will make him angry and uncomfortable. Haha, the little devil. Hope the ending didn't suck. I always start off strong in the beginning and just kinda slow down at the end. I need to work on that.**

_Translations:_

_Jäklar – Damn (I think there are other ways to say the same thing but I used this one. If it's wrong or there's a more correct answer don't be shy on telling me)._


End file.
